


Baby, please come home

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2014 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky isn’t used to being the one left behind…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, please come home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/gifts).



It may be over sixty years later but Bucky was starting to realise how Steve had felt all those years ago when he had been left behind watching Bucky go off to war without him. He didn't like it one bit. He guessed it might even be a bit harder now that they were carefully cultivating a fledgling relationship. They were still Steve and Bucky, just with added kissing and sleeping in the same bed for pleasure rather than sharing body heat. As wonderful as it was, it just made it harder when Steve uttered the words 'Avengers Assemble'.  
  
The Avengers had been called out on a mission against Hydra - one that utilised information that Bucky had given them - but he had been left at home in Stark Tower with Pepper, Jane and Darcy. Don't get him wrong, he liked them all, Darcy especially who was something of his partner in crime, but he really didn't like being left behind.  
  
Even worse? It was Christmas Eve.  
  
The thing was, while Bucky was physically fit enough to go out on call outs, even he knew that mentally he wasn't. While he had got most of his memory back, he did occasionally still have periods of time that caused a relapse to the Winter Soldier personality. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to figure out what caused these regressions so, while he trained with the Avengers, he wasn't allowed out in the field with them. It might not have been said explicitly, but he knew that he was still regarded as a liability. He didn't want to harm the people that he lived with and was tentatively starting call friends, even accidentally.  
  
The thing was, he'd had big plans for this Christmas and if the Avengers didn't return soon they would all be ruined. They'd already gone to see them turn the lights on the trees in Central Park and been skating in Rockefeller Plaza but there was so much more Bucky wanted to do. At least presents could be exchanged whenever and Bucky had taken great delight in going shopping, buying Steve things that he had always wanted to but never been able to afford and now he didn't have to worry about after SHIELD had somehow arranged for him to receive a large chunk of back pay.  
  
Still, it got later and later as they waited for a call, Darcy, Jane and Pepper eventually wandering off to bed when they could no longer keep their eyes open, muttering 'Merry Christmas' as they went. Bucky himself gave up at 2am, unable to keep his eyes open and knowing that there might be no news for hours. He didn't sleep well though, tossing and turning in fitful turns. Finally, at 3am, he was woken by Steve wrapping around him like a limpet and pressing a kiss to Bucky's shoulder.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Buck."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Stevie."  
  
He could tell that Steve fell asleep immediately by the change in his breathing but Bucky managed to stay awake for a little longer working out which of his plans could be salvaged before he too fell asleep, a small smile playing on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/178106.html)


End file.
